Don't Ask Me to Root for the Goat
by Sparky She-Demon
Summary: Auggie Anderson is on the road to the Horn of Africa. He's in trouble up to his unseeing eyeballs. Only one unlikely team of people from two agencies can save him. Will they get there in time? **This is a reboot of a story with the same name.** AU from the end of season 2.
1. First Trip to Langley

**Chapter I: First Trip to Langley**

**A/N: This story has undergone a minor overhaul. Some characters have been changed.**

* * *

Ensign Victoria Anderson was getting nervous. She was waiting outside the office of her boss, Captain McHale, for information to bring to CIA headquarters at Langley. As per usual, Lieutenant Commander Linville would get to their boss's office just before the meeting would start. Being only an ensign, she had to keep her opinions about Lieutenant Commander Linville's skills as a naval officer to herself. Victoria had a feeling that Captain McHale would _love _to get rid of Linville, but he was too politically connected on the Hill.

As she waited for Linville, Lieutenant Commander Gabriel Flandry passed her. Though he worked in a different section from both her and Linville, Victoria knew a little about this doctor who worked for the ONI from other female officers who made it their business to know about handsome colleagues. Canadian born, Flandry had been educated at University of Edinburgh Medical School and later went to the University of Illinois at Chicago Medical Center to intern in trauma medicine. He developed a taste for Italian beef sandwiches and Chicago Cubs baseball. When his fellowship was completed, he went to an air show at the now closed Glenview Naval Air Station and decided the US Navy had a lot to offer. After his familiarization training for naval service, he was posted to Adak Island and thanked God he had wintered in Chicago to prepare him for this.

_Get a hold of yourself, Anderson; he's THREE pay grades above you and eight years older. And there's not a snowball's chance in hell that he even notices you, beyond being another junior officer._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Linville joined her only seconds before Captain McHale's aide ushered them in. Once inside, they both snapped to attention.

"At ease, Commander, Ensign. Have a seat; this might take a little while."

After they took their seats, they were briefed on the information that was going to be given to the CIA about the situation in the Red Sea area, namely in Eritrea.

"As you can see, Eritrea isn't exactly a prime tourist destination," McHale concluded.

"No, sir, it isn't," Victoria replied when Linville remained silent. "When I had to go ashore there with the crew of the ship I was on, we had to wear helmets, flak jackets, and carry assault weapons."

"Right you are, Ensign. That part of Africa is a powder keg waiting to blow up next to another major powder keg: The Middle East."

"What are we needed for, sir?" Linville asked.

"I need you to present this information to Arthur Campbell at a meeting in about 45 minutes. Ensign Anderson will go along as your aide. You guys have 10 minutes to get ready to leave."

Linville gave her a disdainful look as they left the office. Once they were out of their CO's office, he asked her, "You think you can handle this on your own, Anderson?"

"Why do you ask, Sir?"

"I had a previous engagement with a 2:00 PM tee time for Ft. Monroe's PGA course with an aide to Minority Leader Pelosi. This has the potential to help with appropriations next year," _in addition to what might happen after the 19__th__hole that night and next year when my current enlistment is up_, he mentally added. "So, since this is a truly brief briefing, you will handle it on your own and call me when you are done."

After he crossed to the locker in his office, grabbing his clubs, he dismissed her for now.

* * *

As she walked to the car, she mused at her current assignment. _I just got back from two years of sea duty and here I am going to brief a Deputy Director of Central Intelligence when I am a lowly ensign who hasn't worn out my first pair of Navy ECSs yet. Who would've thought?_

Getting into the back seat of the car, she nodded at the Petty Officer 3rdclass driver. As he got into the driver's seat, she remembered protocol for this situation. She handed him a Beretta in a holster saying,

"This material was to be guarded by two USN personnel. I am one, and you are the other, if you are familiar with the weapon. _Are_ you familiar with this weapon, Petty Officer?"

"I qualified sharpshooter with pistol, ma'am."

"Good. I need someone to watch my back on this one."

As the driver started the car and began the trip out to Langley, "What was your post before this one, Petty Officer?"

"I was in Pensacola, Ensign. It was a lot warmer down there in the winter. Where were you?"

"I had sea duty for a year in the Red Sea. The year before I was in the Eastern Med. The powers that be aren't exaggerating what's going on over there. It's a combustible situation waiting for the right accelerant."

"Yes, Ma'am."

They drove in silence for several miles as she considered the meeting she was about to have. She had every reason to be nervous.

Garlic pulls into the gate at CIA headquarters at Langley after passing through the Marine Guards at the main entrance to the base. ID's are checked for the Petty Officer and Ensign Anderson and the guard gives them directions to the annex where the DPD is located about ¾ of a mile away.

Garlic parks the Challenger and gets out first as Ensign Anderson checks the cases and the laptop to make sure she has all her gear. Ensign Anderson draws and checks her M-9 pistol for a round in the chamber and sets the safety and has Petty Officer Garlic do the same. Ensign Anderson seems a bit tense as she and Garlic walk from the lot to the building as Petty Officer Garlic looks up as he hears jets; he says look up Ma'am, and points to a flight of FA-18s overhead,

"It'll be fine Ma'am we have Marines flying air cover for us". Ensign Anderson smiles for the first time since she left Washington and for a lark whistles "From the Halls of Montezuma" as she walks a little straighter.

* * *

Garlic holds the door for Ensign Anderson as she carries all the cases and the laptop for the presentation on Eritrean pirates. A gorgeous older blond lady was at the desk just inside the door and Garlic approaches her and sees her ID badge and asks her,

"Mrs. Campbell, Ensign Anderson is here to brief the Deputy Director on the latest satellite and HUMINT on the pirates."

Joan Campbell, looking them over said, "I'll take you to his office" and led them down the hall.

While they were walking down the hall, Joan said, "The Deputy Director was expecting a field grade officer for the briefing; we have a junior officer and a Petty officer escort, what happened?"

Garlic speaks up, after looking to the Ensign who nodded, "Well you know how some officers act on Sundays and when the buck can be passed to a competent junior officer, Mrs. Campbell. My Dad, an Army Master Sergeant likes to say "We non-coms need to protect the good officers so they keep the bad ones on a leash and let us do our jobs."

Ensign Anderson, inwardly groaned, finally remembering from her conversations with her cousin, she is aware the Deputy Director is married to a woman named Joan who's title is Assistant Deputy director akin to being a full Commander or Lieutenant Colonel as to what military courtesy is required. Joan gets a phone call as she buzzes the Deputy Director that they have arrived.

As quietly as she could manage, Ensign Anderson said,

"Petty Officer Garlic, Joan Campbell is the wife of the Deputy Director Arthur Campbell, and her own title is Assistant Deputy Director of the DPD."

Petty Officer Garlic in a phrase he learned from Chief Boatswain's Mate Goldberg at Great Lakes, "Oy Vey". Indeed, says Ensign Anderson as the door opens and Arthur Campbell asks them in.

As they enter, Arthur notices that both Ensign Anderson and Petty Officer Garlic are armed; knowing that this is a way his old Academy classmate Quint would try to both follow regulations on the materials he sent and the seriousness of the materials they came armed.

Arthur stands up and puts his hands in the air and says "Is this a stick up?" Ensign Anderson; being at a loss for words looks to Garlic and they both see Joan coming into the room; obviously having heard Arthur, and says "Arthur Pendragon Campbell, this is no time for your juvenile sense of humor to kick in when Quint went to the trouble to get a briefing together for a Sunday morning".

"Let's get down to business, now"

Joan looks behind her and sees Stu Jalocha coming to the door and says,

"Ah, Stu; please take Petty Officer Garlic to the employee lounge to wait for Ensign Anderson to complete the briefing."

"Yes ma'am, since we got the new indoor pistol range set up and no one in the Department except Agent Walker will shoot with me, can I take him down there so I can get some competitive practice?" Joan, seeing that Stu is the Department's ringer for the Agency Pistol Championships in 6 weeks, agrees to let Stu take a practice with someone as capable as he is.

* * *

An hour and a half later…

Arthur is thanking Ensign Anderson for the briefing; Joan asks,

"Who was the field grade officer that was supposed to give this briefing?"

"That would be Lieutenant Commander Linville, ma'am."

Then Arthur speaks up,

"Where is the commander, Ensign?"

Ensign Anderson, caught on the horns of a dilemma, says,

"I'm not really at liberty to say."

Arthur says, "Ensign, Captain McHale and I were Academy classmates. Your CO would want to know how this guy is disobeying a direct order. So, no names, no pack drill and tell me the truth so I can tell Quint."

Feeling more secure, the Ensign said,

"He's making a tee time with an aide to Representative Pelosi; the one who was formerly Miss Marin County, before Law School. Sir".

Joan cuts in, with a snort;

"He's golfing with Capitol Hill Barbie?"

"Yes ma'am. But golf isn't his only focus. He claimed it was to lobby for the next Naval appropriation; but I think he's lobbying for his _personal_ pleasure more."

"Quint will want this social butterfly's clusters in a mangle, but will settle for sending him out with our other roommate, Admiral Mancuso for a long sea cruise."

Ensign Anderson, asked, "Why would sea duty with Admiral Mancuso be so bad? Wouldn't there be port calls in some tropical and fun places?"

Arthur snickers; "Admiral Mancuso is CINC SUBLANT, submarines don't make port calls except at home."

The Ensign, getting the idea, asks facetiously,

"But Sir, aren't women barred from serving on submarines?"

"Yes they are Ensign, so his "charm" would be of limited use at best" says Arthur with a feral grin.

* * *

After all the cases and laptop are packed up, Joan notices that the Ensign's eyes keep scanning the surroundings as if she expected to see someone.

Joan then said,

"Ensign, if you are looking for your cousin, he's not here."

Both Arthur and the Ensign ask,

"Cousin?"

Joan then simply said,

"We check everyone who comes here. The emergency contact at your command is August Anderson, who works here. One of the few pictures still on his desk is of both of you."

"If it's not classified, where is he?"

"He's on vacation, Ensign."

Snorting derisively, Victoria answers,

"Auggie's a workaholic. He never takes vacations unless he's forced to for a family event. So where is this vacation?"

Joan answers,

"He's in Eritrea."

Victoria replied,

"When I was there last, aboard the Spruance, we had to go ashore with helmets, flak jackets, and assault weapons. Not a fun place." A look of dawning comprehension shows on her face, and she asks downcast, "Is there a woman involved?"

Joan, sharing the same look on her face replies,

"Yes. A Peace Corps girlfriend."

"As this is no longer a subject of national security, may I speak frankly?"

Joan replies,

"No stopping you now."

Victoria then launches into a stream of invective in Italian and Arabic which reminds Arthur of when he watched the movie "Patton".

Arthur says, "Ensign, I don't know all of what you are saying, but I can tell from the words for farm animals and body parts it is definitely negative and rude."  
Right now, we have reason to believe Auggie and Miss Peace Corps have become guests of a local pirate chieftain and need rescuing. Agent Walker will be leading the team from CIA and Quint will be lending us some of his ONI personnel with ground combat training or experience to keep this matter on the down low".

Victoria says,

"This isn't the first time I've had to save his scrawny culu."

Joan looks to Arthur, and he says

"Yes that means what you think it does."


	2. Rescue Prep

**Chapter II: Rescue Prep**

**A/N: Thanks go out to CMW2 and ladybugsmomma for giving me ideas and helping with some of the writing. And to Patricia Louise who helped me tighten this chapter up, and for her beta work! Thank you very much!**

####

She missed Auggie.

Annie Walker was no stranger to missing people. She was a service brat. She'd missed the friends that she had to leave behind when her father got new orders. She had missed her father while he worked days on the base. She had missed Danielle when she had been able to go to school while Annie hadn't. She had missed her grandpa when he passed away from a heart attack when she was 10. She had missed her pet turtle when he had decided to hang out in the sink and her mother had accidentally turned on the garbage disposal.

She had even missed Ben Mercer, much to her benefit and chagrin.

Yet, missing Auggie was a whole different animal. Annie hadn't realized just how much her life intersected with his until he had gone off to chase wildebeests with his girlfriend. She missed his wry, pervy humor. She missed the way he actually thanked her when she had to be the DPD's coffee bitch (which wasn't that often anymore). She missed the way he got absorbed in the world of technology, his headphones blasting Mingus. She missed his smile, his laugh, the feel of his bicep as they walked through the halls together, and his calm voice in her ear as she ran for her life…

Hell, she even missed his smell: a musky orange/cinnamon smell that sometimes got blended with various perfumes because he was kinda a manwhore. That tendency had been tamed since Liza Hearn, but… he still had a **strong** carnal appetite.

An appetite that Annie desperately wanted him to satisfy with her. Of course this always happened: Girl meets guy, they become symbiotic best friends, guy meets another girl that he's completely gaga for, and first girl's eyes are forced open and her heart gets broken because she's ass over heels in love with the guy. It was like Ben, only ten times worse. For all their whirlwind passion, Annie had hardly gotten to know the rogue agent. Auggie, she knew and knowing that he was happy with someone else burned like fire.

She'd never try and break them up though. After all, he was her best friend and best friends want each other to be happy but… It was enough to drive a girl to drink. Or gorge herself on pumpkin scones like she was doing right now on her lunch break…

"… Can't believe I missed him! I finally get sent here for a briefing, and he's off chasing bikini clad antelope in Africa!"

Annie looked to the source of the gripe and saw a young woman in a khaki uniform talking with Joan and carrying a briefcase. Apparently she knew Auggie, but how well? She was tall with dark brown hair and eyes. And she carried herself with confidence (maybe it was the uniform?). She definitely fit Auggie's type. She was obviously military (Navy or Marine?), maybe they used to work together back in the day. Or, knowing Auggie, they probably used to work it back in the day.

"Well you know how Auggie is Ensign. Always on the move." Joan pointed out with exasperated fondness.

"True. Did you know he was planning on moving back in with his folks after what those bastards did to him in Afghanistan? Mm-hm. He had thought that he didn't have anything left to offer the military, government, or even the computer world, because he lost his sight."

"That's not true. He's…"

"Yes ma'am I know, but that wasn't what **he** thought anymore. So in an effort to convince him otherwise, I dragged him to Hawaii to finish recuperating. He'd spent the first few days in a funk because he had sensory overload in all the places but where he wanted. He spent all his time in bed and I couldn't get him out of it for _anything_…"

Why would she want him out of bed? Judging by the way women trailed after him, Annie couldn't imagine herself letting him out of bed for more than 10 minutes, especially on vacation.

"… Until I signed us up for early morning surfing lessons."

"Surfing lessons?"

"Yes ma'am, surfing lessons. He always said that learning to surf was on his bucket list…"

The girl knew about a bucket list. That meant that they weren't just two ships passing in the night. Was she Auggie's first love? Did she still love him? She wouldn't blame her if she did.

Auggie Anderson wasn't the kind of man you got over.

"…So I dragged him out by the ear and we ended up with a man called Keanu. No relation to the guy from the Matrix. And ma'am, once he got in the water and on that surfboard, he was back to the Auggie I knew. I used to call him dolphin because he loved the water and was smart. I'm pretty sure he still loves the water but not too sure on the condition of his brain. Of course, I'm sure that Agent Walker over there can assure me of my _**cousin's**_ mental health."

Annie felt her stomach rise out of her shoes as the young ensign emphasized the word cousin and her face turned carmine as the two women looked over. Some covert operative _she_ was! And of course, she had to be surrounded with the evidence of her bleeding heart induced misery. Clearing her throat, Annie calmly walked to the nearest bathroom and matter of factly locked herself in the stall. She wasn't going to cry. She definitely wasn't going to cry. Crying wouldn't make her feel any less embarrassed. Crying wouldn't bring Auggie back any soon… **shit!**

A cloth handkerchief was dangled over the door and Annie accepted it, dabbing at her eyes sadly.

"You're in love with Augs, aren't you?"

She sniffled and asked, "Is it that obvious?"

"Pretty much. Sorry. I have to say that I'd like you better as a cousin in-law better than Antelope chick. You're certainly prettier."

Annie let out a watery chuckle and replied,

"I don't think Auggie cares about that I… I didn't realize that I… well, you know… until after he was gone. God, I'm such a loser! First a rogue CIA agent and now my blind, deliriously-happy-with-someone-else best friend! Maybe I should just join a nunnery and be done with it!"

"Nah. There's no action in the nunnery and certainly no Louboutins allowed. Don't ask me how I know that."

"The way you were talking about Auggie I thought…" Annie trailed off.

Again like Auggie, his cousin seemed to be able to read her mind.

"You're not the first person to think that. By the way, my name's Victoria. My friends call me Vic."

After Annie got herself collected and got out of the stall, she noticed that on Victoria's nameplate was the name Anderson. Casually, she asked as they left the bathroom and made their way back to the car,

"Just what kind of cousins are you and Auggie?"

"We're first cousins. Our dads were brothers. My dad's younger than his by ten years."

"_Ten_ years?"

"My dad's only twelve years older than Auggie's oldest brother, Bill."

Getting into the conversation, Annie asked,

"How much younger are you than Auggie?"

"A little over five years. I'm closer in age to him than either of my brothers Mike and Chuck who are ten and eight years older than me respectively."

"What do they do?"

"Mike's an architect and Chuck is a Chief Warrant Officer 2 in the US Army as a helicopter pilot. I'm the family heretic because I joined the Navy. My dad blames too many summer vacations at Aunt Hester and Uncle Vince's; Uncle Vince retired as a Senior Chief Boatswain's Mate who was "brown water Navy" in Vietnam. The real reason I joined the Navy was because they offered me the most money for school. Evidentially, they were trying to make a point of having more female officers. Surface Warfare school was tough, and I was unaffected by the "boy's club" attitude of my classmates, due to the fact that I grew up in an almost entirely male environment. The base commander, a submariner, a Captain Emily Lake was impressed at how well I dealt with the boy's club atmosphere."

By that point, the two women had got to the car where Garlic was waiting outside the door. Vic then said, within earshot of the Petty Officer,

"I wouldn't be too surprised if we see each other again soon. And when that happens, I might be inclined to dish some dirt on my cousin."

Once Vic got into the car, Garlic asked her,

"Is it a good day for the ONI, Ensign?"

"It just might be so Petty Officer."

####

Arthur gave the Office of Naval Intelligence's car fifteen minutes to get through all the security checkpoints and then waited an additional five before calling his old Academy classmate to thank him for the Sunday briefing and to tell McHale that he had an officer that was derelicting in his duty.

"Hey Quint, its Arthur Campbell. I'm just calling to thank you for the Sunday briefing. It couldn't have been easy to get it together so quickly."

"It wasn't a problem Art. We already had the information together, all I had to do was get my officers together and give them their orders. How did they do?"

Arthur knew that his next words would have to be chosen carefully, because of the nature of the situation.

"Quint, are you sitting down?"

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"The reason I'm asking you is this: You sent two officers, but we only got one: An Ensign Anderson, along with a Petty Officer 3rd class Garlic."

"Where the hell was Linville? He better have a damn good explanation for not being there."

"After some assurances that she would not be mentioned, the Ensign told us that the Lieutenant Commander was off on a golf date with the former Miss Marin County, after saying that the briefing would be a truly brief one."

Arthur could hear his old friend try and get his temper in line. Once McHale got a hold of himself, he asked,

"How did the Ensign handle herself?"

"She handled herself well. Very professional. After she finished and was packing up the computer, she seemed to be looking around for someone. "

"Probably her cousin."

"So her last name isn't a coincidence after all."

"Indeed. Well, since Linville's obviously looking to retire early, I have an alternate for the assignment. A Lt. Commander Gabriel Flandry. He's just as qualified as Linville but without the arrogant ass attitude."

"Imagine you calling someone arrogant. You who managed to piss every instructor off before the end of the first day at Annapolis?" Arthur chuckled.

"This guy makes me look like Mother Theresa. So is Flandry good?"

"If he's managed to impress you, then fine. I'll inform the teams. Anything else you need, Quint?" Arthur asked.

"No. I'll be getting this op on the road with a mission briefing at 1700 hours. Don't forget to send Agent Walker over here."

With that, they hung up. Both men had a lot of work to, and a limited amount of time to do it in.

####

Vic made her way to the bathroom, holding her right hand in her left, doing her best to make sure she didn't get blood everywhere. Once arriving in the bathroom, she quickly began to clean the wound.

"Vic, are you okay?" Annie asked from the other side of the door before coming into the area where the sinks were.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be back in the briefing in just a sec."

"Your hand's bleeding."

"Well, that's what happens when a person shatters a pencil in their hand." Turning to the CIA agent, Vic asked, "Eh…Annie, remember what we agreed about Augs?"

"No teasing. No laughing. Vic, who is this Flandry guy?" Annie replied.

"Uh…he's a doctor at ONI. He's a Lt. Commander, Canadian, sweet and intelligent and... And a walking sex party."

"You like him."

"So much it's pathetic. I don't like this. He makes me nervous and flustered and...and…"

"Horny?"

"Shut up!" was Vic's reply, while she was blushing to the roots of her dark hair.

Annie smiled this gave her something in common with Vic. Then a thought that she couldn't help but say came out of her mouth.

"You've fallen for Felix Leiter!"

Not to be outdone, Vic had a snappy retort of her own,

"You're the one who's fallen for Matt Murdock!"

"Who's Matt Murdock?"

Vic rolled her eyes slightly before realizing that while she'd grown up in a home with two older brothers who were comic book fiends, Annie had no brothers and only an older sister, wouldn't be as knowledgeable on the subject matter.

"Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil; he's the blind superhero/lawyer who fights in Hell's Kitchen for those who can't fight for themselves and brings in the real villains to justice. Ironically, he was always Auggie's favorite superhero, though I suspect that Electra was an added perk for him."

Before Annie could reply, there was a knock on the door.

"Ensign Anderson, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Top, I'll be out in a few minutes; tell the Captain I'm sorry for disrupting the briefing."

"Captain McHale doesn't seem to be too upset. He just wanted to know whether you'd gotten the bleeding under control."

Soon after that, they were back at the briefing. Vic had composed herself and outwardly she was the image of the perfect officer. Victoria knew that she had some of the same emotional 'tells' as her cousin Auggie, and that, by now, Annie was sure to have learned his 'tells'; she had been working very hard on keeping her emotions in check around Dr. Flandry (or when Dr. Flandry was being discussed), but, from the perceptive look on Annie's face, she wondered if (or knew that) the CIA agent had picked up on her emotions concerning the handsome doctor.

Captain McHale finished up the briefing. He then asked,

"Any questions?"

Annie decided to ask the question that was obviously on Vic's mind, but she wouldn't allow herself to ask.

"When will the Commander be meeting up with us, Captain?"

"He'll be meeting up with you all at Andrews."

Noticing that there were no further questions from any of them, including the ensign, McHale said,

"Dismissed!"

####

As the three military personnel and one CIA agent left McHale's office, the senior officer caught Puller's eye and gave him a significant nod. Puller understood that this was a silent, private order. The Ensign was good at hiding her emotions, but she hadn't been so good as to hide them from a Marine First Sergeant. He'd given the Ensign a month to get used to everyone (some people could get jumpy around doctors), before coming to the conclusion that the reason behind the Ensign's odd behavior around Dr. Flandry was that she had feelings for the man. This was going to be an interesting flight.

####

As they got closer to Andrews Air Force Base, Vic began to fiddle with her I-pod. It was something that she always did when nervous. She put the song list on shuffle. The first song was…

_L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very, very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore._

Vic groaned mentally. She did not need or want to be reminded of _that_. So before the song could go any further, she pressed the button for the next song to play. This time the song was from one of her favorite Disney movies, _Hercules_. The song was "I Won't Say I'm In Love".

This time, Vic rolled her eyes at the song.

"_Is my I-pod trying to remind me of the situation I'm in? My rotten judgment is that I've fallen for a higher ranking and older officer."_

Getting slightly irked, she pressed the button for the next song. She let her mind wander as the lyrics of "Sweet Dream" serenaded her ears.

This time, Vic groaned out loud, but softly enough so that no one could hear. Then it came to the part of the song that really had been driving her nuts for the past several months, ever since she got to Washington and met LTC Flandry.

'_I wish that when I wake up you're there_

_So wrap your arms around me for real_

_And tell me you'll stay by my side'_

Vic let her mind wander until the song finished. But before the I-pod could play the next song, she paused the song before turning off the device and put it back in her civvie backpack. After that, she ran her fingers through her hair to calm herself down. It was coincidence, pure coincidence that her I-pod played those songs in that order. Both Garlic and Annie were still listening to their music, apparently only Puller had noticed her odd behavior. From the look on Puller's face at her ignoring his silent question she figured that she'd given him an answer with her silence. And it was probably the correct one.

Once the car got to Andrews and came to a complete stop, Annie and Garlic put their I-pods back in their carryons. They were all wearing combat fatigues. Vic had given Annie one of her sets, while they fit in terms of the length of the pants leg (Vic was slightly taller), the shirt had been loose in the shoulders.

With a slightly evil grin on her face, Annie asked in _sotto voce_,

"So when do we meet the famous LTC Flandry?"

Vic, clearing her throat before walking to the airplane, said

"You might meet him before getting on the airplane, but other than that, you'll probably meet him once we are all on the airplane."

As the four walked towards the airplane, they were talking about various subjects, mostly baseball. Vic was a Detroit Tigers fan, Garlic was a San Diego Padres fan, and Puller was a dyed-in-the-wool Chicago Cubs fan. He and Vic exchanged light barbs about him being a glutton for punishment. Shortly before getting to the airplane, Puller gestured to the ramp and said, with an exaggerated flourish,

"Ladies first, Ensign."

Vic smiled while Annie chuckled. As she went up the ramp, Vic stumbled on the first step. She noticed that someone had stopped her from face planting. Realizing who it was her face turned bright red.

"Mind your step, Ensign. Are you alright?"

Puller then said,

"I guess it's time for introductions. Agent Walker, Lieutenant Commander Flandry."

Victoria watched as Annie gave him a perfunctory look-over. Judging by the look on Annie's face, it was easy to see that she'd had an instant appreciation for the lieutenant commander. He was slightly shorter than Auggie, as lanky and with the same amount of muscle. He also had sandy brown hair and the most amazing blue-grey eyes. He also had an amazing smile.

"I've heard a lot about you, Agent Walker."

"It wasn't my fault."

"What wasn't?"

"Whatever explosions or shot up rooms you heard about, it wasn't my fault."

Flandry chuckled slightly,

"Noted."

By this point everyone had gotten on board the airplane. Clearing her throat slightly, Vic made her way to her seat, took her I-pod out, and while jamming her buds into her ears, muttered,

"I hate flying."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think of it? And any guesses as to who the inspiration for Flandry is? **


	3. Let's Talk Baseball

**Chapter III: Let's Talk Baseball**

**A/N: Thanks go out to DevilsDuchess for being a good beta reader and CMW2 for just being there to bounce ideas off of! And thank you to Patricia Louise for beta reading it again for the reboot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once they were airborne, Annie and Vic started talking much more freely. Having recovered from her near face plant, Vic was acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"So… Being Auggie's cousin must mean that you have a lot of dirt on him."

Vic replied,

"You have no idea. Where do you want me to begin?"

"Well, whatever one you want."

Victoria began to grin evilly. She could tell Annie _any_ story about Auggie she wanted to. Choosing carefully was still a good idea, though; because Auggie had stories on her that were _just_ as good as the ones that she had on him.

"Here's one from shortly after he graduated from the Ranger school. He was visiting my side of the family, on his way to Bad Tolz after seeing his parents back in Chicago. He'd also just gotten his 2nd Lieutenants' bars. He was feeling his oats a little, because he was the first commissioned officer in the family." Vic paused.

"Now before I go any further, I'd just had my wisdom teeth removed. This normally quick and easy procedure was longer than usual because of the way my wisdom teeth had come in. They were hooked up under the teeth in front of them _and_ they were lying on their sides. So I was in a lot of pain. This was only a few days after the surgery and I'd been sleeping for most of them, zonked out on Vicodin, which led to…" Vic trailed off, suddenly embarrassed.

Annie prompted,

"Which led to what, Vic?"

"The Vicodin led to me singing all the old show tunes from the school musicals I had worked on. Both my parents and Auggie, while sympathetic to my condition, were amused to no end. I am one of those people that do _**not**_ react well to opiate based pain killers."

After a few minutes of reminiscing, Vic started up the story again. This time, it seemed to have attracted the attention of both Garlic and Puller. Who Vic could tell they were now listening avidly, but trying not to be obvious.

"Well it was the first time I was awake for a long period of time, and I decided that I was thirsty. Making my way to the kitchen, I got some pop from the refrigerator once I got there. From there I decided to go to the living room and watch some _Stargate SG-1_ since I wasn't feeling up for much else other than that. However once I got to the living room, it was being used for purposes it was not intended for; namely a cross between a boxing ring and a dojo." Vic then took a bottle of water that Puller had tossed to her earlier and drank about half of it before coming up for air.

"As I said earlier, Auggie, feeling his oats during his visit, talked about how tough he was now. My dad, being a former Master Sergeant (and Auggie had forgotten that he was a hand-to-hand combat instructor), decided that it was time for what senior NCOs call '"toilet training a new officer"'.

Top Puller was listening with a fond memory or two and a couple aches and pains that he'd forgotten. "And since Auggie was his nephew, he could pull out all the stops. I walked in on them wrestling on our living room floor. The funny thing, to me at least, was that my dad, who was almost thirty years older than Auggie at that time, was winning the fight. Sadly, for Auggie anyway, once my dad noticed that I was present and fully aware, the event immediately stopped. And Auggie wasn't the only thing hurt during the fight-my mother's two _favorite _lamps got broken. I couldn't figure out what Dad would be in more trouble over: the fight or the lamps. Everyone jumped three feet in the air when we heard the garage door opening. My father then shouted to me, 'Get that TV on now!' and to Auggie, 'Get into the kitchen and come back with two beers'. My dad was expecting that mom would take the time to take stuff out of the car. However, she wanted to get in and see me and planned on Auggie bringing the stuff in. So she got in faster than anyone expected. The first thing she noticed was that Auggie seemed to have a black eye. And then she moved much faster, to find out what the hell was going on. I was just watching TV as I was told and Dad was sitting in the recliner chair holding his left arm close to his chest like he always does when his old shoulder injury acts up. My mom says 'Dean Anderson', as she sees the empty end tables near the couch. 'Where are our lamps from Boston and why does our nephew look like he just got in from football practice where he was the tackling dummy?' Then she sees me. 'Oh you're up. Good, get onto your schoolwork.' I tried to take advantage of the situation, "But Mom, can't I finish the show?" Her reply was, 'You don't need to see or hear what is about to happen here.' I beat a hasty retreat out of the room. Hearing in the distance, she said 'August Hawthorne Anderson, you are not innocent in this incident. You are supposed to be an officer and a "gentleman" capable of sober thought and responsible decision making.' I heard nothing more after that, having turned on my Spanish language tapes to study. At dinner, the house smelled of superglue. And the Boston lamps never looked the same way they did after that."

Seeming to get that this was the end of the story, and questions could be asked, Puller said:

"How long was your dad in the doghouse for that one, Ensign?"

"Until the end of that semester; college visits were beginning and he's the better long distance driver."

Before the silence got too awkward, Annie asked,

"With your dad, being a Master Sergeant and a hand-to-hand combat instructor, dating must not have been easy."

"You have no idea."

"Has there ever been anything in particular for you, in a guy that got your attention?"

"Like all born Anderson women, I have always been a sucker for blue eyes."

Quietly coming down from the flight deck, quietly Gabriel Flandry, MD, USNR pauses and asks, surprising Victoria,

"Do mine qualify?"

Vic was lost for words. How was she supposed to answer that question? Again, Annie saved her. She chirped in,

"Oh well you caught us. We couldn't help but gossip about those beautiful blues. Right Vic?" she asked pointedly.

Getting back into stride, Vic managed to nod.

"I'm more than a pair of beautiful eyes, ladies. Ensign, Agent Walker" was his nodded reply before going to talk to Puller about the supplies.

Once the lieutenant commander was out of earshot, Annie turned to Vic asking,

"Are you always like that around him?"

"On the previous occasions that I've been around him, I have managed to bluff my way through a conversation, but have felt slightly unsettled afterwards. A good belt of whiskey usually helps."

* * *

After dinner, most of the group decided to get some shut eye. Noticing that the Ensign hadn't gotten herself ready, Puller asked,

"Ensign, aren't you going to get some shut-eye?"

"Normally I would Top, but I can't sleep on airplanes."

Annie then asked,

"Why can't you sleep on airplanes?"

"Turbulence. Solar radiation heats the Earth's crust, warm air rises, cold air descends – turbulence. I don't like it."

"Suit yourself, Ensign. We won't have much time to sleep once we get there."

Once it was obvious that everyone else had settled in, Vic peeled out an old Larry Niven favorite, Dream Park.

* * *

Even though she knew it was completely stalkerish and pathetic, she couldn't help but watch Lieutenant Commander Gabriel Flandry sleep. It wasn't like she really had anything else to do. She had pointedly turned her iPod onto her 'Death Metal Workout Playlist' but the blasted love songs still remained in her head. After the lyrics to 'Sweet Dreams' started to mesh with the driving rhythm of 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor', she had turned the thing off. Unfortunately, that had given her time to listen to the rushing air outside the plane so she had turned to reading.

However, she had brought Mary Higgins Clark's _'I'll Be Seeing You'_, which always put her in a romantic mood. Meghan's devotion to Mac in the book and the eventual happily-ever-after they got warmed her heart and gave her hope…hope that was centered on the slumbering Canadian across from her.

Flandry had reclined his seat as much as he could and was turned towards her, quiet snores escaping his parted pink lips. His eyes were loosely shut in a slight REM, his fingers occasionally flexing open and shut. What was he dreaming of? Surgery? Field work? Or was it a _who_? After all, there was a slight smile playing at his lips. Maybe he was dreaming of a past lover…or a present one. Although the very idea of another woman's hands -and lips and other soft things…- on him made Vic feel terrible, she had to be realistic. He was young, intelligent, kind, and noble.

_He's probably fending them off with a stick. Or he's got a wife in a corner lot suburban home, curled up in their bed in his shirt, waiting for him to come home to her. Just because he's not wearing a ring doesn't mean that he's not…_

"I don't have to worry about you drawing on my face, do I, Ensign?"

Against her will, she let out an 'eep!' and noticed two slivers of blue-grey eyes looking at her with drowsy amusement.

"Pardon me, sir?"

"The last time I woke up with someone watching me so intently, I had to rinse the lyrics to 'I'm Too Sexy' off of my forehead. As well as a rather startling rendering of a unicorn with two horns, one of them being between its legs."

"Sounds like something my cousins would do to each other during their summer slumber parties."

"Your cousins sound like a handful."

"Once you get used to their antics, they get old really fast."

Before any more of the conversation could continue, Puller woke up. He immediately looked out one of the windows and said,

"It may not be much to look at, but here we are."

The two officers that were awake also looked out one of the windows. They were in Asmara, the capital of Eritrea.


	4. So This is What a Dervish Is?

**Chapter IV: So This Is What a Dervish Is**

**A/N: CMW2 helped with this chapter a lot. Especially when it came to the argument in Italian. Translations for the Italian will be at the end of the chapter. Thank you Patricia Louise for your beta work! Enjoy the chapter my readers! She-Demon**

* * *

They land at Eaker Air Force Base. The base commander sent three Humvees to pick up the team and their equipment for the mission. Dr. Flandry was riding in the lead Humvee with the base commander's aide, Captain Joe Wehner, who introduced himself and said,

"Commander, your team is being given one of the newly arrived pre-fab units with air conditioning for the night. And is there anything you need besides the Humvees?"

LCdr Flandry replied,

"I need to check with 1st Sgt. Puller about that as this is my first field mission not assigned to a medical unit."

The assembled team split up and got into the Humvees. Ensign Anderson and Agent Walker got into the second Humvee and immediately began talking to the driver Senior Airman 1st Class McVey. Annie asked,

"McVey is it always this hot?"

With a straight face, McVey replied, "No ma'am. Yesterday was hot we're having a cold snap today."

Ensign Anderson asked,

"How long until we reach our quarters?"

"Well ma'am, we have a longer route today due to the Army Engineers doing Explosive Ordinance Disposal on the main road. They say they'll be done clearing the road by morning if that's when your team is heading out."

Bringing up the rear in the last Humvee is 1st Sgt. Puller and Petty Officer Garlic. Their driver is Technical Sgt. Dohun. Puller talks to him,

"Old Sweat to Old Sweat, how long have you been here Eddie?"

"Long enough to know how to pronounce the places name Howard." Dohun answers.

The 3 non-coms say in stereo "Too Long".

Once they got to their quarters and were dismissed, Ensign Anderson went straight to her room. Before crashing on the bed, she stored her weapon properly. As soon as she hit the pillow, she was out like a light for about twelve hours.

* * *

As it was normal for non-coms to wake up before officers, PO3 Garlic decided to go out and do some local recon, even though it was 0600 local time.

He made his way to the local Bazaar. He saw farmers bringing produce, live chickens, and goats to market. He remembered his grandfather slow cooking goat meat when he was a boy and thought about coming back to the market when they got back and showing off for Top and the others with his grandfather's goat barbeque.

As it was already hotter than a blast furnace PO Garlic decided to look for someone selling cold drinks. He saw a stall where they were selling green tea in shot glass sized portions with what looked like baklava on the side. He stops and gets in line, places his order, reaches for his wallet, and feels a little hand in his. "What's all this then?" asked Garlic as he slowly moves the hand and the dirty child attached to it from his side. While the child tried to escape, Garlic picked her up with both hands and saw the t-shirt she was wearing: "Chicago Bears Super Bowl Champions 2006"-

"Wait a minute, the Colts won that one," He remarked aloud.

The tea 'barista' Effendi said, "The USA for Africa charity brought the shirts over here to give to people as the shirts couldn't be sold in America and they maker sold them to the charity at cost.

Satisfied with that explanation, Garlic turned to the urchin and asked, "Okay, 'Bonnie Parker' why are you trying to pick my pocket?"

The little girl looked at him, and in fractured English replied,

"Don't know Clyde."

Garlic laughed, and asked the 'barista',

"You folks get American movies here?"

'Yes", said the 'barista'. Garlic finally noticed that the name over the stall was "Tewfik's".

Tewfik continues,

"We get the movies, but only the very old ones are quality copies to watch and the newer ones all have poor sound or picture as they are Chinese pirated copies."

Garlic remembered something his father had told him years ago,

"_If you want to sneak into a place, get a little kid who lives there."_

Garlic turned to Tewfik and asked him,

"Could you ask her what her name is?"

Tewfik turned to the girl and asked her what her name was. After her reply, Tewfik turned to him and said,

"She says her name is Aisha."

* * *

"I bambini si trovano per tutto il tempo. Sicuramente, hai imparato che nella tua formazione?" Eyal asked.

"Certo che ho fatto ma ero anche istruzioni su come individuare menzogne sulle persone di tutte le età. Non vedo l'inganno." Vic replied while rolling her eyes.

"Quello che vedi è irrilevante. Poteva essere un operativo," was Eyal's reply

"Questo giovane?" Vic's tone conveyed her disbelief.

"Mai L'ingenuità degli americani cessa di stupirmi. Sì, questo giovane." Eyal stated. Annie could tell that it wasn't something complimentary.

"Non parlarmi come se fossi un bambino," Vic shot back as a reply.

"Allora smettila di comportarti come tale. Si stanno permettendo tuoi sentimenti personali di compromettere la vostra obiettività." Eyal said in a slightly superior tone.

"A paranoico, ossessionato dalla vendetta, 007 far fuori me sta facendo lezione di essere obiettivo. Affascinante. Quali sono le prospettive, una lezione su come nascondere una bomba in una torta?" Victoria snarled.

"Avrei preferito nascondere una bomba in bocca. Almeno si sarebbe tacere," Eyal sneered

* * *

Then Eyal said some things in Italian that had her cousin's name attached to it. Garlic noticed that the Ensign's eyes were darkening with anger. The Ensign then lit into the Mossad officer again. It still sounded like Italian, but with a different sound to it.

Garlic turned to Puller and asked,

"Top, Ensign Anderson doesn't know that the Commander can speak Italian, does she? And what is she speaking?"

Puller replied,

"To your first question, no she does not. And she's probably going to be embarrassed as hell when she finds out. To the second question, she is probably speaking the Sicilian dialect of Italian."

"How can you tell, Top?"

"I had a port call in Syracuse. During that port call, I had to deal with the local police. The Sicilian dialect is a lot harsher sounding than any other area dialect of Italian. It also has a lot of Greek and Arabic loanwords."

Ensign Anderson then said something that was obviously highly nasty, and both of the arguers were going for their guns. Deciding that now was the time to get their attention, LTC Flandry interrupted them, speaking in flawless Italian,

"Ferma l'argomento noi abbiamo una missione da compiere, ed Ensign Anderson, sarei lieto di offrirvi una lezione di anatomia per vedere se quello che hai in mente per Lavine Ufficiale è anche plausibile o forse qualcosa di un po 'meno dolorosa?"

Anderson's cheeks flared violently red before a quick shaky smile curved her lips. Eyal's hand lingered near his gun for an ominous beat before he conceded with a nod. After he stalked away, she looked at Flandry like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Um…I…he said…"

"I heard what he said. You're right to be annoyed but shooting him isn't an option. We need all the guns we can get. Plus, if you shoot him, that means I have to fix him."

* * *

**A/N 2 aka the translation of the Italian:**

The kids are all the time. Surely, you learned this in your training?"  
"Of course I did but I was also instructed on how to detect lies in people of all ages. I can't see her deception."  
"What you see is irrelevant. She could be an operative."  
"This young?"  
"The stupidity of Americans never ceases to amaze me. Yeah, this young."  
"Do not talk to me as if I were a child."  
"Then stop acting like one. You are allowing your personal feelings to affect your objectivity."  
"A paranoid, obsessed with revenge, 007 is making me take out lessons to be objective. Charming. What's next, a lesson on how to hide a bomb in a cake?"  
"I would rather hide a bomb in his mouth. At least you would be silent."

Stop arguing we have a mission to accomplish, and Ensign Anderson, I'd be happy to offer you an anatomy lesson to see if what you have in mind for Official Lavine is also plausible or perhaps something a little less painful?"


	5. Rescue and Repayment

**Chapter V: Rescue and Repayment**

**A/N: CMW2 helped with a bit at the end of the chapter, so I thank her for that part. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and if anyone has any questions about acronyms or rank names, just put them in you reviews. Also thank you to Patricia Louise for her beta work. She-Demon**

* * *

00:12 Hours near the camp of IL Brutto: 1st Sgt Puller sets up a sniper nest OP 250 m from the camp on a rise NW at about 80 above the camp where he can see the entire perimeter and the guard towers. He checks in with Lt. O'Neill about the positioning of his A and B teams of Air Commandoes aimed at the main gate at the S end of the camp. Lt. O'Neil advises Puller his men are in place and ready to stage the diversion by appearing to attack the camp head on. Near to the E side of the camp is S/MSG Dohun with the C team of the Air Commandoes with Commander Flandry, Ensign Anderson, and PO3 Garlic. Puller checks with Dohun and gets the word they are ready to attack towards the E fence and get the captives out of the semi trailer. Puller tells the two forces watch for him to drop the guards in the towers and by the main gate when the last guard drops then go in.

Howard Puller puts the ART scope to his right eye and took a short moment to think, "_How many times have I done this since basic training?'_ He sighs too many. And each time he starts he hopes it will be the last. This time he's pretty sure it is thank God. He sights on the N tower first. The scope shows him a guard with and AK-47smoking and not being particularly alert. Puller squeezes the trigger on the M-21 and is amazed at how effective the suppressor is where all you can hear is the action of the rifle move. He sweeps the scope to the W tower; another guard is busy looking down into the compound at the mechanics repairing his Ural for the morning run into town. Puller squeezes the trigger again and another guard slumps over a machine gun. Third shot, the E tower closest to the ONI team with the Air Commando c team. The guard in this tower is finishing reassembling his MG and Puller squeezes his trigger and the gun won't be assembled again anytime soon. Now to support Lt. O'Neil, the next four shots are rapid: one to the tower, 2 for the men at the gate and the last for the duty NCO who notices the guards dropping. Puller sends the go code, "the yard has been weeded". Then he ceases fire and will only open up again when he gets a call from CDR Butler or Lt. O'Neil.

S/MSG Dohun and team c use shaped charges to blow down the E barbed wire and the whole team charges in holding fire until any clear targets pop up.

Lt. O'Neil and teams A and B use a Humvee to crash through the main gate and when troops start spilling out of the barracks S/Sgt. Spiller opens up with the M-2 Browning on the Humvee dropping 5 men with his first burst and scattering the rest. The men of teams a and be fan out on foot and start chasing down IL Brutto's men and planting explosives in IL Brutto's vehicles with 15 minute fuses.

* * *

S/MSG Dohun and Cdr Butler get to the semi trailer and warn the captives they are about to blow the doors open and to get back as far from the doors as they can. The doors open and Auggie knocks S/MSG Dohun to the deck and is not sure who is coming in to the trailer he and his girlfriend are in along with some local captives. Ensign Anderson steps up and says

"Easy, Sawdust, this is a rescue you can stop the John Wayne showing off."

"Vic what are you doing here?" Auggie asks.

"Saving your scrawny butt again" she replies.

Flandry looks up from Dohun and says,

"Ensign, we need to carry Sgt Dohun out, your cousin here did too good a job showing off."

Auggie says, "Now, I'm hearing things, what's a doctor doing here"

SA1 Woomer says "The doctor is a Navy one." Woomer also adds, "Lt. O'Neill wants us to get out of here ASAP. So we move now".

"Where's Aisha? Vic asks Flandry.

"I don't know" he replies. Then the lights come on in the compound and Vic radios Puller, "Top, try to put out those lights." "On, it Ensign," Puller replied. And then lights start to pop.

* * *

Vic saw the main residence and that IL Brutto had Aisha in his right hand and an MP-40 in his left. His intent was obvious. He'd figured out that she was the one that had led the Americans to the camp and he was going to punish her.

"_Not if I have anything to say about it."_ Vic thought darkly.

She fired a shot past Il Brutto's ear and yelled in Arabic,

"Beater of children, killer of old men, and stealer of blind man's cane, don't you have any guts to pick on someone your own size?"

_That_ got the man's attention. He tried to use his MP-40, but it jammed. He went into a bout of cursing.

Vic then said again in Arabic,

"That's the problem with antiques, you don't know when or if they'll blow up in your face."

At that, Il Brutto dumped the MP-40 and Aisha on the ground. He managed to get his Tokarev out. There was a crack of gunfire, and Il Brutto crumbled to the ground, with a bullet hole in his forehead.

Walking over, Vic noticed that she hit him in the forehead. She swore,

"Damnit!"

Overhearing this, Puller came over and said,

"You got him in the forehead, Ensign. It's a clean kill shot."

"I was aiming between his eyes, Top!"

"Marksmanship perfectionist aren't you?"

"I hit what I aim at. And like to get the person exactly where I'm aiming."

Aisha then let out a soft moan. Vic then made a decision,

"First Sergeant, pick her up she needs proper medical care and if we leave her here, she won't get it and probably die."

"On it Ensign."

Top Puller gently picked up Aisha, mindful of her injuries.

"You know you're going to have to clear this with the commander."

"I know. I also know that he will take care of her."

"How do you know that, Ensign?"

"He's a doctor. He took the Hippocratic Oath before he took his oath as a naval officer. So he has to help her."

They walked back in silence before Puller asked,

"You know the Hippocratic Oath don't you Ensign?"

Sighing, Vic nodded.

"And all I'll say about it is that it is a very long story."

"Isn't it always ma'am?"

* * *

"You know, I figured that once you got out of the field, you'd get into less trouble, Augs."

"One would like to think so but Vic; this is _me_ we are talking about here. Blind or not, field or not, trouble always finds a way to give me a swift kick in the yin-yang. I'm just glad you're here. I've missed the shit out of you. We need to see each other more than once in half a blue moon."

"Agreed. But next time, let's just meet for coffee or beer and wings, okay? No more Somali pirate kidnappings."

"Somalia is now 12th on the list of countries I'm never coming back to ever, ever again."

Vic felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as she giggled but continued moving towards the Humvees. She was exhausted and smelled like the underside of a dead mule but she had gotten what she came here for. She had helped salvage a FUBAR mission and had gotten her favorite cousin back intact. Bonus: she had made a new friend in Annie and had gotten to spend an extended amount of time with Flandry. Her feelings towards the good doctor were stronger than ever now and even now, she wondered just how much longer she'd be able to hide them.

He wasn't stupid, after all…

"Here we are. Augs, can you get in by yourself?"

"Honestly?"

"No, August. I want you to lie to me. I want you to lie like a bear skinned rug in a 70s porno."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of humor, Victoria."

"Your face is the lowest form of genetics. In on your own or not?"

"Not."

"Use my shoulder."

"Won't that hurt you?"

"I'll live. Do it."

White hot agony nearly sent her to the dirt but strong arms snapped securely around her waist. Flandry. Flandry had caught her. Flandry was holding her. Oh sweet merciful God, how could he still smell _so_ damned good in 100 plus degree weather and adrenaline? Not fair at all…

"Easy. I need to take a look at your shoulder."

"What about Augs?"

"He's stable."

"Doc, he can barely walk and even I know he's lost too much damned weight. Not to mention all the BDSM like wounds and shit he's got on him from those sons of bitches. Fix him and then you can do whatever you want to me…medically. I meant medically. Not like…I mean, I didn't mean to…stop me anytime here…"

Laughter rumbled in his chest and he gently picked her up, placing them both in the vehicle.

She'd hit Auggie for his snickering later. Right now, her shoulder hurt and she reeked and she was thirsty/hungry/horny…

Mercifully, she passed out, half sprawled on the seat and the other half sprawled on Flandry.

He still smelled so good…


	6. Necessary Treatment

**Chapter VI: Necessary Treatment**

**A/N: Many thanks to DevilsDuchess and CMW2 for their help. Also thank you Patricia Louise for your beta work. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sparky She-Demon**

* * *

"Oww," Vic shouted, glaring at the commander.

Flandry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The ensign had stubbornly refused to let him knock her out to remove the bullet from her right shoulder.

"I need you to remain still."

It had nearly been a through and through shot; it was still easy to get at, but he still had to stitch her up. He had used a local anesthetic to numb the area.

"I'm trying," she muttered angrily, which was uncharacteristic for her.

In the six months he'd known the Ensign she'd never been that angry at him. Then again, she had just been shot and was in pain. His gaze softened.

"Just focus on breathing," he tried to calm her.

"That never works…Sir" Vic retorted.

"Alright then, why don't you tell me a little bit about your cousin then?" he suggested, hoping to distract her. "I'm sure you've got a good story in there."

"Oh, I've got tons of them. Like this one time when he was sixteen…"

Flandry couldn't help but chuckle at imagining the two young Andersons getting into trouble.

"Hey, come on! Really?" Auggie shouted from a bed over. "How many stories do I have of _me_ saving _your_ ass?"

Vic only laughed to cry out in pain. "Don't make me laugh."

"There. Done." Flandry patched up the freshly stitched wound, and for the first time, looked away from the injury.

He should _not_ have done that. It was just now occurring to him that he had the Ensign sitting on a gurney topless with a simple black sports bra being the only thing covering her up. Gabriel swallowed hard as she made to sit up.

"Thanks, that feels much better." Victoria began to examine his work.

This caused her bra to shift unintentionally, giving him an even better look. He was a gentleman, among other things, he should _not_ be staring at her, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. His body started to react. No, this wasn't good, definitely not good. They were in the same chain of command; she was younger and lower ranked than him. Then, there was the part of him that was saying yes, he liked her, yes he found her attractive, among other things. They were also in the middle of a mission: now was _not_ the time to start acting like a horny teenage boy again.

"So Doc, how about patching me up?" Auggie snapped him out of his head.

Gabriel nodded before he remembered that it was a pointless act. Reluctantly, he left Victoria's side and moved the short distance to where her cousin was sprawled on another gurney. He began the procedures of patching Auggie up.

Auggie was in pretty good shape for someone who'd been in captivity for a week. He'd also lost some weight while he was in Africa. When Flandry started examining his ribs, Auggie hid a wince that didn't fool him. Making his decision quickly, Gabriel said,

"I think we should get you down to X-Ray, Mr. Anderson. Looks like you could have some broken ribs."

Flandry was surprised that Auggie didn't argue with him and he continued with the checkup.

Gabriel tried to keep his thoughts focused on the matter at hand, but his gaze kept on shifting back to the shirtless Victoria. He wondered why she hadn't put her shirt back on. Then, he realized that he'd had to cut it off so she wouldn't move her arm.

"Hey, Guardian: I thought you were getting me down to X-Ray." Again, Auggie had brought him back into Earth orbit. Covering where his thoughts had just been with some wit, Flandry said,

"Come on Augustus Rex; let's get your scrawny six down there."

###

Later that day Auggie ran into Parker. He'd been avoiding the inevitable conversation they were going to need to have. Auggie knew what she was going to do. It didn't make things any easier. She motioned to an empty room. At least this was going to be private.

"Parker…"

She closed his hand over the ring and sighed sadly. Just because an action was necessary didn't make it easy. The hurt swimming in his expressive features made her heart break further, but she shook her head.

"Auggie, I'm always going to love you but… us getting married just isn't in the cards anymore. This whole thing made me realize that… I don't really know you. And being painted as a target, watching you getting hurt and tormented by people just because of your job gives me images of getting that phone call or visit saying you won't be coming home. Hell, if you work for who I think you do, I probably wouldn't even get a phone call, would I?"

"…No, Parker, I'm so sorry…"

"No. Don't do that. Don't apologize for who you are. Who you are is great. And as much as I wish we could make it work… there's a disconnect between us that I'll never be able to understand. And honestly, I'm scared to understand it. Plus, there's Annie."

"_Annie?"_

"Annie. I've watched you two interact. I saw how worried she was about you and you about her. I saw how she wanted to tear every person responsible for hurting you limb from limb… I can't compete with that. I believe you when you say you love me, but the love you've got for her and her for you… it's out of my league. I can't, and won't compete. I shouldn't have to."

"Annie doesn't love me, Park."

"She schlepped all the way over here to get you back."

"Annie was just following orders… She was getting her best friend back."

"She was getting her man back. And… I think you two would be good together. Honest."

"…I didn't… I really did love you."

"I know. But not like her."

"Not like her." Auggie conceded.

With that, she kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

As she left, Auggie thought he heard her say,

"Besides, that cousin of yours doesn't seem to like me very much."

Meanwhile in the Armory…

MSgt Dohen and Top Puller had started clearing the workbench of used cleaning patches, newspapers, and spent shells.

"Top, Sgt Dohen, I could use some help," yelped PO3 Garlic as he staggered into the room juggling 3 M-4 carbines, the first Sergeant's M-21, and the M-60 LMG.

The two senior noncoms looked over at him, and Puller said,

"Nahh. You seem to handling it all just fine, Petty Officer."

Settling for giving the two older noncoms a dirty look, Garlic set the carbines and the sniper rifle on the bench in front of the two sergeants, and went over to another work bench to strip and clean the M-60.

Turning to Dohen, Puller said,

"Eddie, you do the M-4s. I'll do the sniper rifle."

About 15-20 minutes later, Airman First Class O'Reilly came in with a thermal container saying,

"Brought over that hot lunch you asked for, SGT Dohen."

As Dohen opened up, he found that he'd gotten some good Tex-Mex food courtesy of TSgt Jimenez.

"By the way, Colonel Kasada said he'd be over here in a bit."

"How do you know that Airman?" barked Garlic.

At that, the two older noncoms exchanged grins. At PO3, Garlic didn't get many opportunities to pull rank.

"One stripe and he's drunk with power," drawled Puller.

"He has no idea what you just said," replied Dohen.

Unknown to the two senior noncoms, Colonel Kasada arrived early and was watching the proceedings with amusement.

"Enjoying yourself, Petty Officer?"

Immediately, all four enlisted men snapped to attention.

Kasada smiled at their quick reactions. He'd managed to get under the radar of two senior noncoms. It was something fun that he didn't get to do very often.

Noticing that the enlisted men were still braced to attention, he said,

"As you were, gentlemen." But before they could get back to work, he continued,

"Petty Officer Garlic, while you were out on your mission, we received a communication for your unit, but to you only. It's from the US Navy Bureau of Personnel. Congratulations on making PO2."

Garlic smiled at that. Kasada also continued,

"There's a tradition that I have, in which I pay for the first new set of insignia for anyone under my command. I usually don't just give the money, but as we don't have a base Navy exchange here, I'm going to give you the money now so you can buy your insignia at your first opportunity."

###

Finally it was time to leave Eritrea. Auggie couldn't have been happier to get onto a C-130.

Parker was coming with them as far as Egypt. From there she'd catch a commercial flight back to the States. The tension could've been cut with a butcher knife, the sooner she was gone the better.

While the USAF lower ranking enlisted men were loading the plane, Eyal went over to Vic. Top Puller immediately tensed, worried that there was going to be trouble.

The Mossad officer said,

"When I first met you, I thought that the emotional connection you had invested in the mission would get you in trouble. I was wrong. The emotional investments helped make the mission a success. I was also wrong about the child."

Knowing that this was hard for him to admit, Vic didn't rub it in. She just nodded. And Eyal nodded back.

He finished making his goodbyes before getting onto a different plane that was getting ready for takeoff.

Soon the ONI team, plus Annie and Auggie were getting onto their C-130. Aisha was looking at their departure with sadness. Puller was the last one to be one to start to get on board. Aisha called out,

"I'm going to miss you guys."

Puller turned to her shocked. He smiled at her.

"Why would you miss us, you're coming along for the ride!"

"I get to come with you guys?" Aisha asked, with a smile creeping onto her face.

"Yes you do, kid. Unless you want to stay?"

Aisha didn't need much of a second thought. She jumped into Puller's arms and he carried her onto the plane.

Once the plane took off, Auggie asked Vic,

"What are we doing after Egypt?"

"We'll be getting to the USS Teddy Roosevelt, which will be taking us to Naples where we can get a flight back to the States."


End file.
